Handguns have a magazine release that are operated via a user's thumb or middle finger. On select handguns, the magazine release has been reduced to a slim-profile version with a user-contact surface nearly flush with a surface of the handgun receiver. These magazine releases are difficult to use, requiring a direction or magnitude of force and/or contact by the user that is either counter-intuitive and/or unnecessarily restrictive. In addition, a user may have to move their hand and/or rotate the handgun to actuate the slim-profile magazine release, which may cause the user to relinquish some amount of control over the direction in which the handgun is pointed.
As such, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus that addresses the shortcomings of the previous approaches listed above.